Puppet Laments
by GreenLily474
Summary: Erin reflects on her life and relationships  Andy, Gabe, Kelly, ect  after Phyllis tells her the results of the maternity test. She feels alone. Andy reflects on the real reasons he turned her down when she asked him out. Erin turns to Michael.


**Laments**

"I really did want it to be true," said Phyllis as she showed Erin the test results. Erin's face was blank.

"So did I," she whispered. "But I've gone this long without knowing who my parents are. I think I'm doing alright for myself."

"You really are," said Phyllis earnestly as she patted Erin's hand. Erin responded by merely staring st the break room floor. "What's on your mind, sweetie? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Erin's eyes met Phyllis'. "I know. These last couple days have been great. I just think I need to be alone for a while." Erin stood up and walked into the bathroom. Phyllis got a text from Bob asking to

meet him at their favorite romantic restaurant. She sighed and opened the bathroom door. Erin was sitting in one of the chairs in silent contemplation. "I'm meeting Bob for dinner. Why don't you come with us?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway," said Erin attempting a brave smile.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Promise?"

"I promise."

Erin glanced at her cell phone as Phyllis closed the door. It was 6:45. Jim, Toby, and Kelly were having a meeting over who they would recommend to Jo for the new manager. It had been nearly a week, and they hadn't reached a decision. It had also been nearly a week since Erin had made a complete fool of herself and asked Andy out with a sock puppet. When she thought about it, she couldn't

blame him for turning her down. After all she'd broken up with him with a huge piece of cake in his face. She'd broken up with Gabe by publicly humiliating him. Although, it wasn't like Gabe was ever truly in love with her anyway. He just seemed to like to idea of having a girl friend. Part of Erin had always known that. She could feel it every time he got frustrated when she didn't understand what he was talking about or how he's never allow her to pick a movie to watch together. He knew the horror movies she loved upset her, but still insisted on making her watch them. She just didn't know how to break up with him.

Perhaps the same could be said for Kelly, Erin's so-called best friend. Kelly seemed to like the idea of having a best friend who did what ever she said, but barely showed interest in Erin. Perhaps Erin was just going to spend her life surrounded by people who liked the idea of what she represented, but didn't truly care. It had been that way as long as she could remember. Michael seemed to care, but he had moved to Colorado. Andy seemed to care, but Erin managed to mess that relationship up. Did Phyllis really care?

"Hey! Who ever is in there, it's well past quitting time and you're using up company electricity!" came a shout with some banging on the bathroom door that startled Erin out of her thoughts. She realized that she'd been crying.

"Dwight!" Pam cried.

"We can't have employees wasting office resources," said Dwight.

"Sorry," Erin called in a strangled voice. "I'm almost done." She walked to the sink, ran some paper towels under some cold water and pressed them to her face.

"Well, hurry up! We don't have all night," Dwight called.

"See the whole insensitive thing isn't going to help you get the manager position," came Jim's voice.

"I will crush you, Halpert," said Dwight.

"Making threats. Minus 50 points." said Jim

"What do you mean?" asked Dwight.

"It's classified," said Jim. "But trust me, you do not want to lose points."

Pam entered the bathroom as Jim continued to mess with Dwight. She noticed Erin washing her face. "Erin are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just need to go home and get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Erin threw the wet paper towels into the garbage and walked quickly past a very concerned Pam, out of the bathroom past a still arguing Jim and Dwight and to the receptionist desk. She noticed the sock puppet in the drawer. She angrily snatched it up and threw it at the trash can, not noticing that she'd missed.

"Erin?"

"Oh, Andy. What's up?"

"Same as before, they're still trying to decide who the new boss will be. I think I still have a shot."

"I really hope you get it," said Erin.

"Thanks. Look, I was thinking... We really haven't hung out in a while and there's this polka fair in Wilkes Barre tonight. We should go."

"I'm not feeling well. I'm just going to go home and get some sleep."

"I'll drive you."

"No thanks, I can drive myself," said Erin as she grabbed her purse and hurried out.

Andy started to go after her, but stopped when he noticed the sock puppet. He picked it up and examined it, feeling a lump in his throat. The truth was, he did want to get back together with Erin, he'd just been frazzled from Gabe trying to sabotage his interview, trying to sabotage his career, and freaking him out in general for several months. Gabe was gone now and Jo Bennett was well aware of the situation so he didn't have that to worry about anymore.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*********************************

Erin got home and made herself a cup of chai tea with honey. Her cat Sasha jumped onto her lap and purred. She stared at her phone with Michael's number stored in it. She pushed the send button after a few minutes.

"Erin!" came Michael's happy voice over the speakers. "What's happening with the cutest red head in Scranton?"

"I used a sock puppet to ask Andy out last week."

"Really? Tell me about it."

"Well, I pretended that Angela, the evil witch from accounting had turned me into a puppet and I needed to go out on a date with Andy to become a real girl again."

"You are getting funnier every day," said Michael. "You should join my old improve group."

"Maybe I will."

"So how did your date with Andy go?"

"It didn't, he said no."

"What?"

"It's alright. I'm fine."

"Erin-"

"I also thought that Phyllis might be my mom, but the test came back negative."

"What made you-"

"But that's okay too. You were right Michael. I didn't need to choose Andy or Gabe and I don't need a mother...I just really wanted one."

"I know you did, Erin. Any parent would be lucky to have you as a daughter. In fact, when Holly and I have a daughter, I hope she is just like you."

Erin started to sob. "I don't have a next of kin or a best friend or anyone of that. I always spend Christmas and every other holiday alone. It's not supposed to be this way."

Michael was speechless. He wished that the conversation was in person so he could hug Erin or make some other comforting gesture. Suddenly he heard the phone drop and a noise that sounded like Erin's coffee table had been kicked. Michael realized with horror that Erin was having a Seizure. "Holly, call 9-1-1!"


End file.
